Im Here for you Always
by brookefanatic
Summary: Brooke and Haley Davis are Sisters, What Happens when Someome from there Past Comes back? This Summary Sucks, RR Please : My Old Pen Name annarox.... ON HIATUS
1. Unsuspected Visitors

SUMMARY- Brooke and Haley Davis are Sisters, What Happens when Someome from there Past Comes back?

Introduction- Brooke is 18 years Old, and a Senior in Highschool, She is Your Average Teenage Girl, Wild, Outspoken, Popular, A Cheerleader, and Dating a Guy on the Varsity Basketball Team... Lucas Scott... And Bestfriends with Lucas's Half Brother Nathan Scott, Brooke is also the Over-Protective Older Sister, Haley is 17 years old and a Junior in Highschool, Whereas she is not like Brooke at all, The Total Opposite, She is Shy, And Keeps to herself most of the Time, She's a total Book worm, She Loves School, and She's a Tutor at Tree Hill High, She doesn't have Many Friends, Except Brooke, But to her thats enough...

Chapter 1

Haley Awoke to the light sound of her alarm clock, She Smiled slightly, She Loved School! She got outta Bed and walked to Brookes Bedroom...

"Brooke! Brookie, Wake up" Haley said to her Sleeping Sister...

"Huh?" Brooke said half asleep...

It's 6 am, We have to get ready for school"Haley Smiled...

"Argh! I Hate School!" Brooke Pouted...

"Brooke, You don't Hate School, You Love School!" Haley Laughed, getting in bed with Brooke, Which had become a routine with the two Girls...

"Remind me Again why I Love School and getting up at the Crack of Down?" Brooke Pleaded...

"Because You're Popular, A Cheerleader, and Dating Lucas Scott" Haley Laughing...

"Oh Yeah! I Definitly Love School" Brooke giggled...

Haley rolled her eyes and Laughed, She was Often Jealous of her Sister, She had everything Haley always wanted, Peoples Respect, Popularity, And someone that Loved her, Haley Loved her sister More than anyone, But she did feel Jealous, She want someone to Love her, Brooke and Lucas are the Ideal Couple in Tree Hill High, They were so In love with eachother, and Haley wanted to feel what Brooke felt everytime Lucas Looked at her, Haley didnt want Lucas but she did want that Feeling...

"Let's get ready for School tutorgirl" Brooke said Bringing Haley out of her thoughts...

"ok!" Haley Smiled...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Haley Drove to School together in Brookes Silver Volkeswaygon Beetle, That was Brookes Most Prized Possesion, She Loved that Car!

When they arrived at School, Brooke went to meet up with Lucas, and Haley walked to her Locker, when She looked down the Hall, She Spotted him... Nathan Scott! The Hottest Guy to walk the Halls of Tree Hill High, Not to Mention the Most Popular Guy in School, And Brookes Bestfriend, Haley has had a Crush on Nathan Scott since the 7th Grade, When he bacame Friends with Brooke... He started walking Towards her...

"Hey Haley!" Nathan Smiled sweetly...

"Hi Nathan!" Haley Smiled back...

"So How are you?" Nathan asked...

"I'm Fine! How about You?" Haley asked...

"I'm Good! I Actually wanted to ask you something" Nathan said Nervously...

"Ok!" Haley said Confused...

"Hey Haley!" A Deep Voice came from behind...

Haley Froze, and Tensed up When she heard the Familiar Voice! She absolutley Hated that Voice, Nathan looked between the Two Clearly Confused, as Haley turned Very Slow...

"How are you Haley?" The Man Asked...

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked, Scared...

"Hales, Who is this?" Nathan asked Still Confused...

"Go get Brooke, Nathan" Haley said as if she were begging for her Life...

"Haley!..." Nathan started, But was Cut off, he didnt want to leave her Alone...

"Nathan! Please, Just go!" Haley Said Loudly and Nathan Nodded...

"Who was That?" The Person asked sternly...

"None of your Damn Business! What are you doing here Bryan?" Haley asked Quietly...

"I'd like it if you and your Sister would call me Dad" Bryan Smirked at his Youngest...

"You would have to be My Dad, for me to call you Dad" Haley said Coldly...

"Well I am still your Father" Bryan said Upset...

"NO, NO YOU ARE NOT!" Haley Screamed, Which Caused the Kids in the Hall to Turn and Look...

Brooke heard her Baby Sister Scream, And Ran down the Hall, With Nathan and Lucas in Tow...

"Hales!" Brooke said as she Reached ehr sister and Pulled her into a Hug "Haley dont Cry, it's going to be alright" Brooke said Unsure of it...

"Well hello there Brooke!" Bryan Said...

"What the Hell Are you doing here?" Brooke asked...

"What, No Hug for Daddy?" Bryan Smirked...

"Daddy?" Lucas and Nathan said in Unison...

"Brooke! I thought your dad was Dead?" Nathan said so Very Confused...

"He might as well be" Brooke glared at Bryan...

Brooke felt a light squeeze on her arm and turned to see a Terrified Haley standing Their...

"Baby! Whats the Matter?" Brooke asked scared for her sister...

"Make him go away" Haley cried, She tried so hard to be strong infront of Nathan, but it didnt work...

"Nate! Can you take Haley home please?" Brooke asked...

"Yeah! Of Course!" Nathan put a Comforting arm around Haleys shoulder and sqeezed her to him, Letting her Know he's going to Protect her...

After Nathan took Haley out the Door, She Focussed all of her Attention on Bryan...

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Brooke Yelled... "This is our School" Brooke said Pissed...

"I Just wanted to see my Girls" Bryan Smiled...

"Your Girls? You are Unbelievable, do you know that? You Lost us when you chose Alcohol over us" Brooke Screamed...

"Brooke calm Down" Lucas said softly...

"Come on Lucas lets go..." Brooke said Grabbing his hand and walking away...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley and Nathan were in Nathans Car Heading to Haley's, The Car ride had been silent almost Unbearable... So Nathan Broke the Silence...

"Are you ok Haley?" Nathan asked and looked at a Tear Stained Haley...

"Yeah, I'm Fine! Thanks You Nathan!" Haley Smiled...

"Anytime!" Nathan returned the smile...

"I feel so stupid" Haley said...

"What? why?" Nathan asked Interested...

"Because I started Crying" Haley Laughed embarassed...

"Hales! It's ok, That you Cried! Don't feel stupid" Nathan smiled...

"Thats not exactly why I feel stupid" Haley Blushed...

"Whats the Real Reason?" Nathan asked Curious...

"Well, Because I cried... Infront of you" Haley looked down...

Nathan Pulled the car over and shut off the engine, and faced Haley...

"Really? Why Me?" Nathan asked Confused...

"Because you're Nathan Scott, the Most Popular guy in Tree Hill!" Haley Nlushed again...

"Well, You can Cry infront of me anytime Hales, I'll even give you my shoulder to Cry on if you need it" Nathan Smiled...

Nathan started the Car again...

"So what did you wanna ask me before he showed up?" Haley asked...

Nathan shut the Car off...

"Right! That! ummm... I Just wanted to know if you would Tutor me in English?" Nathan Lied, Well Not really, because he did need help in English, but thats not what he wanted to ask her...

"Oh ok, Sure, I can Help" Haley Smiled...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brooke! Where are we going?" Lucas asked after they'd been driving awhile...

"Anywhere but there" Brooke said...

"Brooke, Baby, Why did you tell me your Father was dead?" Lucas asked...

"You saw Him! You would have said the same thing" Brooke said annoyed...

"Ok, Ok" Lucas threw his hands up in defence...

**Lemme know if you like it or not! and I'll keep going, Now remember this is just the first Chapter, it will get Better, I promise :)**


	2. New Love Comes Quickly

Chapter 2-

Nathan got to Haley's House to Drop her Off, And Brookes Car wasnt there...

"Looks like Brooke is still at School" Nathan said...

"Either that, or she's off with Lucas somewhere" Haley giggled, Knowing her sister to well...

"Well I should probabley get back to school" Nathan smiled, Not really wanting to go back...

"Yeah, I Guess so! Or you could come in for awhile, I really dont wanna be alone" Haley said looking at Nathan...

"Ok! I can do that" Nathan Smiled...

"Ok!" Haley Smiled back...

Nathan and Haley got out of the Car and Headed towards Haleys door, She Unlocked it and walked in...

"So where's your Mom?" Nathan asked Confused...

"On another Business Trip" Haley said sadly, She Missed her Mom...

"Oh! So she is always gone?" Nathan Asked...

"Yeah! But it's ok, Brooke and I get by on our own." Haley Explained, But Nathan wasnt buying it...

"Haley, It's ok to Miss your Mom" Nathan said sitting down on the couch next to Haley...

"No it's not, Brooke Hates our Mom, She pretty Much abandoned us, she is only home for like 2 Months out of the whole Year, And I dont want Brooke to Know I Miss her, Brooke has giving up so Much for me, and I LOve Her, She doesnt need to Know that I need my Mom" Haley Smiled...

"Well I Wont Tell her, your Secret is safe with me" Nathan Smiled...

Haley looked at Nathan and he stared back at her, There Eyes locked on eachother like they were having a Hardcore Staring Contest, Nathan Broke it off when he leaned in and Kissed her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why was Hales so Scared?" Lucas asked after a Long silence...

"Because, When we were Younger, My Dad used to Drink a lot, He still does, He's an Alcoholic, and He and My Mom got into all these Fights And My moms weak Link was Haley, You Know? Shes the Baby, So he used that to her advantage, and everytime he fought with my mom, He took it out on Hales, Beating her and All this stuff, He Hurt her real Bad Luke! And she is so Scared!" Brooke said getting Teary Eyed...

"What about you? Are you Scared?" Lucas asked...

"I Dont have time to be scared Luke" Brooke said...

"Why?" Lucas asked Confused...

"Because I have to be Strong for Haley, And I Have to be there for her" Brooke Cried again...

"Let, Nathan be there for Haley" Lucas said...

"Why Nathan? There not Dating" Brooke said confused...

"Not Yet!" Lucas chuckled...

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked More confused...

"Brooke, Seriously? You can not be that Dence! Haley has always had a thing for Nathan, And Nathan has had a Crush on Haley Practically all Year" Lucas laughed...

"WHAT?" Brooke Screamed...

"Yeah" Lucas laughed again...

"I Didnt know they liked eachother" Brooke giggled...

"Do you care that they like eachother?" Lucas asked...

"No, I dont! I Love Nathan, and I Love Haley! And I think they would make the Perfect Couple" Brooke Smiled...

"Thats Good!" Lucas laughed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley Pulled away Shocked and Stared at Nathan, Who Looked just as shocked as her...

"What was that?" Haley asked confused...

"A Kiss" Nathan said slowly...

"I Know that! But Why did you Kiss me?" Haley Asked...

"Haley, I Like You!" Nathan Blushed...

"Really?" Haley asked in Shock...

"Yes! I Have all Year! And What I wanted to Ask you today wasnt Nothing, I Wanted to know if you would Have Dinner with me tomarrow Night?" Nathan asked All Nervous...

"Like a Date?" Haley asked making sure she heard it right...

"Yes! A Date!" Nathan Smiled...

"Ok!" Haley Smiled...

"So can I ask you something?" Nathan asked shyly...

"Of Course! You Can ask me Anything" Haley Smiled...

"What's up with the Whole Dad thing? You Looked Scared out of your Mind" Nathan asked Concerned...

"Oh right that! Ummmm... When my sister and I were Younger, He Drank a lot, and him and my Mom fought a lot, And he took it out on me, He used to beat me, because I was the Baby! And so One day my mom had enough and Kicked him out, But he Warned us that he'll be Back, that was 7 Years ago, I Was so Scared for so Long! I was worried that he's come back, and Now he has" Haley said Crying...

"Oh Haley Im so Sorry" nathan Grabbed her and Hugged her...

"It's not your Fault" Haley Faked Smiled...

"I Know! But when I think about him or anyone Hurting you, It Makes me want to Hurt them for the way they have Hurt You" Nathan said Upset...

"Thanks Nathan!" Haley Cried as he held her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas finally made it to her house and Brooke walked in her House and Lucas had decided to walk Home...

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan said as he looked up from a Sleeping Haley...

"Hey Nate! How is she?" Brooke asked sitting next to her sister...

"Tired, Scared!" Nathan laughed lightly...

"I Can Imagine" Brooke Chuckled...

"She told me everything" Nathan said slowly...

"I figured she would" Brooke Smiled...

"I'm So Sorry Brooke! Why Didnt you tell me?" Nathan asked Concerned...

"It's not something were Proud of!" Brooke said...

"I Understand! But Just know that I'm here for you and Haley" Nathan Smiled...

"Thanks Nate!" Brooke Returned the Smile...

"Well Im going to go, I'll See ya Later" Nathan said as he Hugged Brooke...

"Thanks Nate! For Looking after her" Brooke Smiled...

"It was my Pleasure" Nathan Laughed, He leaned down and Kissed Haley on the forhead and Smiled...

"Bye! Nate!" Brooke giggled...

"Bye! Tell Hales, I'll Call ehr Later?" Nathan said...

"I Will! Bye!" Brooke waved as he walked out the Door...

Brooke put her Purse on the Table and Layed back on the couch and started Crying...


	3. First Dates and Interuptions

Chapter 3- First Dates and Interuptions

Brooke woke up the next Morning to the Smell pf Bacon, and Smiled, She Loved the Smell of Bacon, It took her Back to when she was about 6 Years Old, And her Parents would be in the Kitchen Cooking Breakfast While Haley Colored on the Floor. They were all so Happy Back then. When she turned about 9 Years Old, Her Mom was always gone on those Business Trips and Her Dad Turned to Alcohol And became and Alcoholic with Time, And started Beating Haley when Her Mom would come Home Late or not come home at all, and thats when Brookes Over-Protective Sister side kicked in... She got off the couch and walked in to the Kitchen...

"Why Good Morning Cooking Girl!" Brooke Giggle...

"Morning Tigger!" HAley Laughed...

"It smells so Good" Brooke sighed breathing in all the Bacon...

"Thanks! Oh I Almost Forgot, I Have a Date with Nathan tonight" Haley smiled at the thought of Nathan...

"Really? Nathan Scott? My Bestfriend Nathan Scott? As in Tree Hill Highs Basketball Captain? and Most Popular Guy in School Nathan?" Brooke asked Shcoked...

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes" Haley Laughed inspite of herself...

"Well Dish girl, How did that Happen?" Brooke asked...

"Well when he Brought me Home yesturday, I Asked him to stay with me and he said sure, And we started Talking and then he Kissed me, And I asked him why he Kissed me and he said He's liked me for a very Long time, and then Asked me to Have Dinner with him tonight" Haley smiled...

"Wow! Haley, I'm really happy for you, Nathan's a Good Guy" Brooke smiled...

"Thanks!" Haley said...

Haley and Brooke were still talking about How excited Haley was and Other Stuff, and then they sat down to Eat Breakfast and when they were done, They went and sat on the couch and started watching "House of Wax" Because for Some reason The Lead in the Movie reminded Brooke of Lucas...

Just then the Doorbell Rang...

"I'll go get that" Haley said as she got up to answer the Door...

"Nathan!" Haley Smiled...

"Hey Hales!" Nathan smiled back...

"What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to go out Until 7 and it's only 2" Haley Laughed...

"I Know! But I couldnt wait any longer to see you" Nathan smiled...

"Nathan! Well come on in, We're watch "House of Wax" For the 20th time this week" Haley laughed...

"Shut up Hales, The Lead Guy is HOTT" Brooke screached...

"Brooke, You have seen this Move a lot, Do you even know his name in the Movie?" Haley asked Raising an Eyebrow, As Nathan Laughed at Brooke who was trying to Think...

"ummmmm... I Know it's a really hott name" Brooke said Proud that she remembered that...

"Brooke! His Name is Nick!" Haley and Nathan laughed...

"See I told you his Name was Hott" Brooke smiled as Haley rolled her eyes...

"Only in the Mind of Brooke Davis" Haley Laughed...

The rest of the day the Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Lucas who showed up shortly after the Movie was over, Hung out and watched some more Movies, Mainly Chick flicks, Brookes Choice, Nathan Left at 5:30 to go get ready for his date with Haley, and it was Now 6:45 he was going to be there in 15 Minutes, and Haley was all ready to go, She sat in the Loving Room by herself because Brooke and Lucas went up to Brookes room about an Hour before, and they havent been seen from yet, And then there was a Knock on the Door, Haley got up and Answered it...

"Hey Nathan!" Haley said shyly...

"Wow, Hales, You look Amazing" Nathan said in complete Awe...

"Thank You! You dont look to bad yourself" Haley smiled...

Nathan Led her out to the Car and Opened her door for her and they Headed to the Restuarant, Once they were seated they Ordered their Food...

"I gotta Tell you Haley, I Was so Nervous about tonight!" Nathan smiled...

"Really? You hung out at my House all day" Haley laughed...

"Well that was Different we Hung out with Lucas and Brooke to, But now that it's the Two of Us alone, I got Nervous" Nathan blushed...

"How about Now? Are you Nervous now?" Haley asked curiuosly...

"No, Im Not!" Nathan Smiled...

Once there food Arrived, they started Eating and Talking about Basketball, and Haleys Tutoring, and Nathans Grades, When they were Done they headed to the Boardwalk to talk and Walk...

"Nathan! This has been the Most Amazing night of my Life, and I have you to Thank for that" Haley smiled...

"That Goes both Ways, I was surprised you said Yes" Nathan said...

"Well after you Kissed me, I realized theres no Going back, Might as well have Dinner to" Haley giggled Playfully...

"You're Funny you know that?" Nathan Laughed...

"Yeah, I Know!" Haley Smiled...

"HALEY DAVIS!" A Voice Screamed from Behind her, and Her and Nathan Whiped around to see who it was, and it infact was Bryan, Her "So-Called Dad"

"What are you doing here?" Haley Asked Quietly...

"What are you doing here? And with a Scott boy none-the-less?" Bryan Asked Pissed...

"Wait How do you know me?" Nathan asked...

"I've known Dan Scott for Years, and You look just like him, so I Put 2-2 together, and you're Trouble" Bryan said Pissed...

"You have no right to keep back here after all these Years and to try and stop me from Dating anyone let alone, Tell me what to do" Haley said getting pissed...

"I Am your Father, I Have all the right in the world to tell you what to do" Bryan said Raising your Voice...

"No you dont, Come on Nathan" Haley said Taking Nathans Hand and starting to walk away...

"Where do you think you're going?" Bryan asked as he Grabbed Haleys Wrist...

"Away from you! Let go of me" Haley said...

"No" Bryan Yelled...

"She said Let her go" Nathan said standing in front of Haley...

"You have no right to tell me what to do" Bryan Screamed at Nathan...

"And you have No right to Touch my Girlfriend, I Said Let her Go NOW" Nathan Screamed...

Bryan Pushed Haley Hard and she fell on the Ground, Nathan got really Upset and Punched Bryan in the Jaw and he fall to the ground, he tried to get up but Nathan kicked him back down...

"If you ever come near my Girlfriend or Brooke ever again, I will have you Arrested" Nathan Said through Gritted teeth...

"Come on Nathan, Lets go" Haley said with Tears in her Eyes...

"Are you ok?" Nathan said Turning to her after they had walked awhile...

"Im Fine!" Haley tried to smiled...

"I swear to god if he ever touches you again, I'll Kill him" Nathan said Mad as he Hugged Haley...

After a Long Silence and them Hugging Haley Spoke up...

"You called me your Girlfriend" Haley said...

"I What?" Nathan asked when He pulled away...

"You told Bryan Not to ever touch your Girlfriend again" Haley said...

"I did, Didn't I" Nathan asked...

"If you didn't mean it, It's ok" Haley said...

"No I did Mean it" Nathan smiled...

"Really?" Haley smiled...

"Haley Davis, Will you be my Girlfriend?" Nathan Smiled already knowing the answer...

"Yes I will" Haley smiled and Gave Nathan a Hug...

When they got to Haleys door, Nathan Kissed her and said Goodbye, Haley did the same and walked inside, and Closed the door and leaned against it sighing, she Ran Upstairs to tell Brooke about Her Date, but reminded herself not to Mention Bryan, Because she didnt want Brooke to Freak out, and go all Postal on him, So she just wouldnt say anything... She walked into Brookes room, to see a sleeping Brooke and Lucas, Dressed Thankfully and decided to tell Brooke in the Morning, She was way to exhausted anyways, she walked into her room and shut her door, and Changed in to her Pajamas, and Crawled into Bed with Mr. Waffles, and Fell asleep...

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reads my story, i Appreciate it, And I also want to say there will be MAJOR BRUCAS in the next Chapter, But since there already Dating I didnt feel the need to Post them that Much in this one, Because I wanted to get Naley STARTED! lmao... So Thanks Again :)**


	4. Running away isnt always easy!

Chapter 4- Running away isnt always Easy

It's been Two Days since Haley and Nathan had their First Date, and Since there Encounter with Bryan, Haley still Never told Brooke about that...

"I'll Get It" Brooke Yelled when she Heard the Doorbell...

"Lucas!" Brooke said Happily as she Gave her Boyfriend a Hug...

"Hey Babe!" Lucas smiled...

"Whats Up?" Brooke asked...

"Can't a Guy just stop By to see His Girlfriend...

"Sure! A Guy can, But you have that look on your Face" Brooke Giggled...

"Look? What Look? I dont have a Look" Lucas frowned...

"You so Have a Look" Brooke Laughed...

"Fine! I didnt want to tell you, But I had a Little Encounter today from Bryan" Lucas said Looking down...

"You did? What Happened?" Brooke asked Concerned...

"I'll Tell you everything" Lucas said...

Lucas and Brooke sat down on the Couch and he started from the Begining...

_**Flashback**_

_**Lucas was walking out of His Moms Cafe and on his Way Towards Brooke and Haley's House, When Someone Yelled his Name...**_

_**"Lucas Scott!" A Voice Yelled...**_

_**Lucas whirled around and Saw the Man His Girlfriend Has Hated for So Long standing Inches away from His Face...**_

_**"What do you want?" Lucas asked Angrily...**_

_**"I Just wanted to Talk" Bryan Smiled...**_

_**"Ok! Well How about, How do you know my Name?" Lucas asked...**_

_**"Same way I know Nathans, I Know your Father Dan" Bryan Smiled...**_

_**"Fine! What do you want?" Lucas asked again...**_

_**"I wanted to Know How are Brooke and Haley doing?" Bryan Smiled as if he were Trying to be Civil...**_

_**"They're Fine! Why do you Care?" Lucas asked Again Frustrated...**_

_**"They are My Children" Bryan Smiled...**_

_**"Who You Abandoned" Lucas said...**_

_**"Well you seem to Know a lot about them" Bryan said...**_

_**"Well Thats because I've Known Brooke and Haley since we were Little" Lucas said...**_

_**"Are'nt you Dating one of them? I Know it can't be Haley since she is Dating that One Brother, Whats his Name? Oh Yeah Nathan" Bryan Smirked...**_

_**"Im Dating Brooke, But How do you know Haley and Nathan are together, They just started Dating like 2 Days ago" Lucas' Smile Faded...**_

_**"I Kinda Ran into them the other Night" Bryan Grinned...**_

_**"WHAT? What did you do?" Lucas Yelled...**_

_**"Calm Down, I Didnt do anything" Bryan Smiled...**_

_**"You stay the Hell away from haley do you Hear me?" Lucas Yelled...**_

_**"I See you defending Haley but not Brooke, I wonder why that is?" Bryan Asked Curiously...**_

_**"First of all Dont go getting Ideas about Haley and Me, and Second of All, I Just Know, Brooke could Kick your Ass all the way Back to Siberia if she Wanted, Haleys the Baby, She's not as Tough as Brooke, So Leave her Alone, And Brooke to! Because if she dont Kick your Ass, You Better Believe I will" Lucas started walking away but was Grabbed By Bryan...**_

_**"Don't Tell me How to Handle My Children, If you Know what's good for you, You will Stay the Hell away from My Girls" Bryan said Pissed...**_

_**"Im about to Kick your Ass right here and Right Now if you dont let me Go! And I'm Warning you, If you ever go Near them again, I'll Kill you" Lucas said through Gritted Teeth...**_

_**Lucas walked away and Left Bryan Alone to think up a Plan...**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Thats How it all went down" Lucas said...

"Wow! What do you think he's going to do?" Brooke asked Scared...

"I dont Know Brooke, But If I were you! I'd Pack a Bag, and Get Haley ro do the same" Lucas said...

"Luke! You Can Not be Serious, Running away from our Problems is not going to solve anything" Brooke said Pissed...

"Brooke! I'd be the first Person to tell you that, But this isn't any Normal Problme, Brooke! This Guy is Dangerous, he is going to do anything to Hurt you, He dont Care" Lucas said...

"Lucas! I'm So Scared, I dont Know what to do?" Brooke said Crying...

Lucas got up and Hugged her tight...

"I Know! I'm Scared for you, Nate and I will be with you all the Way" Lucas said Hugging her still...

"You Mean, you and Nathan are going with us?" Brooke asked Surprised...

"Yeah!" Lucas smiled...

"Luke, No, We cant all leave, Wont that be Suspicious?" Brooke asked...

"Yeah it will, But Brooke, Nathan and I cant stay here, We're going to Protect you, and If we stay here, What if he finds you?" Lucas asked...

"Ok! We're all going" Brooke smiled...

END OF CHAPTER!

I Know this was Short, but Im just Getting this started for the Next Chapter which will be Better :)


	5. Authors Note

Hey Guys

Listen, My other Pen Name got Messed up and wouldnt Let me Log in anymore Lmao, So I Made this one Up! And I Hope you all Keep Reading, Im Happy you all Love my Story, And I Promise to have an Update by Monday Night, I've been so Busy this Past Week. So I'm Sorry!

Ashley


End file.
